


CS Prompts

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking CS prompts on tumblr, and I will post them here. If you have a request you can message me here or on my blog! *Rating may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU prompt: Living in NY with her parents Emma (teenager what every year u want haha) finds a broken homeless Killian on the streets?

It has been a month now that I have moved to New York with my foster parents, and I finally finished unpacking. I have been living with them for 3 years now, and they were by far the nicest foster parents I ever had. Astrid was very sweet and kind, I instantly felt that she had this motherly vibe when I met her. Her husband Leroy was a little harder to grasp, he was always complaining about something and always had this big frown, which made him look mean. I didn’t really like him at first; Astrid told me that he wasn’t always like this. He used to be a very happy person but life hasn’t been easy on him so he got a grumpy over the years. Has I got to know him, I realised that he wasn’t mean or anything quite the opposite, he was loving and caring, he protected the things the he loved most which was Astrid, and I has come to notice lately, me. I wasn’t used to feel this loved and I was always afraid that they would get tired of me and send me back. When Astrid and Leroy sat me down to talk a couple of months back to tell me that they had to move from Boston to New York because of Leroy’s job, I was terrified that this was it. When they asked me if I wanted to come, I was in a state of shock, no one ever asked me what I wanted, and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning and hug them in response.

We moved during the summer, so I had time to explore the city as I wished, before being obliged to attend school in a couple of weeks. I really liked New York, the architecture of some buildings was amazing, but I mostly like to hang around Central Park. I got into this habit to walk over there, sit on the grass or on a bench to read a book and listening to music. When school started, I established a new routine, I strolled over there after school and instead of reading a book, I did my homework.

One day after class, I decided to take a new path to get to my usual spot in the park. As I was walking on the sideway I could hear from afar, the sound of guitar strings being plucked and a strong yet soft voice singing along with the melody. Walking closer to the sound of the music, I got sight of the person who was responsible for it. It was a man in his early twenties, with dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and a light scruff with hints of ginger covering his cheeks and his strong jawline. He was sitting on the side of the sidewalk with his guitar on his lap, wearing a black V-neck shirt with chest hair peaking through it, a grey hoodie, a pair of blue jeans that were ripped so I could see his knees, and wearing a worn out pair of converse shoes. I hadn’t realised that I stopped in front of him, I was too mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the lyrics of the song he was playing. I could hear the pain, the sadness and the loss that was taking over his singing. The man must have sensed her staring, because after a while he lifted his head and locked his gaze on mine. He had breathtaking cerulean eyes, which reflected the pain from his words. Suddenly, there was slight change to his stare; he had this glimmer as his eyes were still locked on mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn’t even if wanted to, I was too entranced by his aura. As he was singing, there was this smirk that crept on his face and out of the blue, he winked at me. That pulled me out of this haze, and I could feel myself blush, and felt this tingling feeling deep down in my belly. Deciding that it was best if I took my leave now, I glanced shyly at him one last time, and left and I could feel his stare following me.

The next couple of weeks, I took that same path to the park after class, hoping to see him again.


	2. Drawn to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Either Killian marveling at the fact that he can simply touch Emma whenever he wants now that they are in a relationship or Killian forgetting that he can touch her and Emma constantly having to guide him to.

He opened his eyes heavy with sleep, to realise that he was lying down next to a beautiful blonde, her locks resting on the pillow of the bed. Her features were softened by her state of peace. He still couldn’t believe it, convinced that it was just a very good dream, the one where Emma Swan was sharing his bed on the _Jolly Roger_. He pulled her close to him, to persuade himself that it wasn’t just a dream, that she had chose him and that it really was her next to him. He often had the urge to touch her to be sure of it, and even if he was completely sure, he couldn’t help but to touch her, he was addicted to the warmth of her skin.

Ever since he acknowledged the feelings he had for her in Neverland, his feet always led him to Emma; he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Everywhere she went, he went, ready to protect from any danger, even if he knew that she could take care of herself. In their time in Neverland, he memorized the scent that was uniquely her, a mix of vanilla and this indescribable aroma that was her skin. He would find any excuse to invade her personal space just to get whiff of her. When her lips touched mine, he knew he could never keep himself away from her, she was intoxicating, but he respected her wishes when she withdrew herself, knowing that she wasn’t ready.

The year he spent apart from her was torture, keeping his promise and thinking about her everyday. Her eyes, that small smile full of hope that she cast him before leaving the town line, and the warmth of her skin. He dreamt countless time of finding her; taking her in his arms and never letting her go. When he found her in New York, it took every fibber in his body to restrain himself from taking her in his arms, because he knew that maybe she was ready for him and the love he had to offer her. It was a bloody torture to be near her without being able to touch her, so he contented himself with what he did best, invading her personal space.

One night, she came to see him in his quarters, with a soft knock to his door she alerted him of her presence. Her body was tense and she had this nervous look in her eyes. Seeing her that state worried him, so he went to her, putting his hand on one of her arms to comfort her, hesitating if he should pull her in my arms. Before he could ponder on that thought, she took him in her arms. He could feel the warmth of her body and took in the smell of skin, the one he memorized. She kissed him, pouring everything she had to tell him without the use of words, he knew that she wasn’t ready to say them out loud, and like him, her actions spoke louder than words. He waited patiently for her for so long that, that night, his hand and mouth were everywhere, touching every inch of her body, drinking in her scent, and savouring her skin.

After that night, he couldn’t stop himself from touching her, always reminding himself that she was his. By the looks she gave him, and the way her body responded to him he knew that she didn’t mind. Especially if she did the same with him, always finding an excuse to be near him and touch him. Both reminding themselves that she was his and he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captain swan TLK

Since Ariel left town to be reunited with her True Love, prince Eric, Killian hasn’t been the same. Emma was so used to have the reformed pirate by her side at any moment, when they gathered at the loft to talk about new strategies to get back at Zelena, when they went to Granny’s, he followed her and her family in everything that they did. He now avoided her as much as possible, he came for the meetings but never stayed afterwards, like he used to. She missed his presence and she didn’t even understand why he became distant all of sudden. Did she do something to make him act this way? Had he grown tired of her, of waiting for her even if he promised that he would win her heart? And it hurt so badly to think that he may not have those feelings for her anymore.

Every time she saw him, she went to him, and he always found an excuse to leave, and every time it felt like he was stabbing her heart repeatedly. But this time she couldn’t let go, let him walk away from her like so many of them did in her past. Because she was now ready to let go of the past and started to look forward expecting Killian to be part of her future since he was so much a part of her present, so she isn’t going to let him walk away from her without a fight. She hated to admit it, but she needed him in her life like the air that she breathes, she needed his support, his unwavering belief that he had in her, the way he accepted all of her, the mother, the saviour and simply her. And as much as it was hard for her to admit, she loved him too.

  She wasn’t the only one that missed him and that wondered about his behaviour, Henry kept asking her where was Killian, and when will he get the chance to get to hang out with him again. He was so fond of the pirate, that Emma felt more betrayed now that Killian wasn’t as much present because it didn’t only affected her but her son too.

   A week passed and Emma decided that it was enough and went to seek him at the docks. Even tough his ship didn’t appear in Storybrook after the new curse was cast, she knew that he went there to seek comfort and to think. She saw from afar that he was looking over the water and she walked the path that led to him. He must have heard her footsteps because before she could reach him, he shifted his body towards her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” asked Killian, the phrase so familiar, but this time the flirt in his voice completely gone.

“What’s wrong?” Emma cutting directly to the chase. She was done with his conduct and needed answers. She could see Killian shifting uncomfortably.

“I don’t know what you mean love. Everything is fine.”

“Cut the crap. I know something’s wrong, you haven’t been the same since Ariel left. There’s something that you’re not telling me.”

Killian flinched at the mention of Ariel’s name. Emma now knew that it had something to do with the redheaded mermaid.

“It’s about Ariel isn’t it?” asked Emma while stepping forward, slowly invading Killian’s personal space. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened love.” He answered as he stepped backwards, he was pulling away again.

“You’re lying. Please tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t been yourself for the past week, and it hurts because I miss you, I need you Killian. Please.” She begged as tears started to fill her eyes.

Killian’s gaze locked with hers. He was just as wrecked at she was, and she could see the torment in his eyes, as he was fighting with himself on whether he should confess or not.

“Emma, don’t think that me avoiding you is because I don’t want you anymore, because I do, I always will. But I’m doing this to protect your parents, your boy and most importantly, you. Don’t ask me why, love. I beg of you.”

“No, Neal left me to protect me, and I ended up losing him and I can’t lose you too. I won’t let someone take that decision without me knowing why.”

Seeing that she wasn’t going to give up without a fight, Killian’s shoulder slumped in surrender.

“I’ve been cursed by Zelena.” He finally admitted.

“What? What do you mean you have been curse? What did she do to you?” Emma inquired with a confuse look.

“She wanted me to corrupt my love for you, she pretended to be Ariel and got me to swear on the woman that I love. When I did she cast a curse on my lips. If my lips touch yours, it will take all of your magic away.” He explained with sad eyes, ashamed of himself.

“You swore on me.” It wasn’t really a question, more of the acknowledgment of Killian’s love for her. She suspected that he loved her, him trying to help her gain her memories again with True Love Kiss. That’s it.

She grabbed Killian by the lapel of his jacket, just like in Neverland, and pulled him forward so she could press her lips against his. She could feel his body stiffed and before he could put some distance between them, there was a burst of bright light that originated from where their lips were joined. Killian leaned his head back, with a panicked look in his eyes.

“Bloody hell! Why did you do that? Your magic?”

Emma couldn’t stop the chuckle that left her mouth. “Don’t worry, I still got my magic.”

“Are you sure? What was that light then?” Inquired the pirate.

“I thought you knew.” She said with a smirk. “True Love Kiss can break any curse, even the one on your lips.”

“I can’t be, I tried that back in New York, it didn’t work.” He replied completely confused. Emma’s hands were still grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket, she pulled him close to her, so close that there was no space left between them. She tilted her head up, her lips barely brushing his.

“It didn’t work because I couldn’t remember you. But now I do…” she brushed her nose against his, she felt his body relax suddenly and felt his hand and his hook on her waist. “… and I remember everything that you did for me, for my family.”

She pressed her lips on his once more, and this time he responded with an equal fervour. After awhile their lips detached so that they could gasp for air.

“Gods Emma, I love you so much.” Whispered Killian as he trailed his lips to pepper her neck with light kisses.

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: NYC AU, they meet in a coffee shop? One of them works there? I don't even care. I have a soft spot for coffee shop AUs. Who doesn't?

Emma has been job-hunting for the past week and was growing desperate since she really needed to find a job if she wanted to be able to pay rent and eat. She was walking downtown stopping at every store that had a sign that announce that they were hiring. Emma really didn’t mind what kind of job she ends up doing; she just needs the paycheck that will come at the end of the week. She stopped in front of this coffee shop and saw that they were hiring, so she went with her usual routine, and went in. She was welcome by the smell of fresh coffee beans, and thought to herself that wouldn’t mind working with this comforting smell. She walked towards the counter and went to see the barista that was standing behind the counter.

“Hi, I saw that out on your window that you are hiring, is it possible to talk to manager?” Emma asked the girl name Tink, whose name was written on the tag pinned to her black polo shirt.

“Sure.” The blond haired barista said as she went to the door that led to the backstore. Emma took out her CV from her bag while she waited for the manager. Seconds later the employee came out from the door, and told Emma that he will be out in a second. About a minute after, the door opened and the manager, a fair-haired man wearing the same black polo shirt as his employee minus the peaked cap, came out and went to greet Emma.

“Hi I’m David.”

“I’m Emma”

“What can I do for you?”

“I saw out on your window that you are hiring and I’m interested on applying for the job.” Emma told him with her most professional tone she had.

“Okay, do you have your résumé?”

“Yes.” She handed him the piece of paper he needed. He looked briefly over it before looking back at her.

“What are your availabilities?” He asked.

“Full-time, I don’t mind working on mornings or evenings. I just need to work.”

“Good, I should have an answer for you at the end of the week. Is your number on here?” He asked as he pointed the piece of paper with his index finger.

“Yes it is” Emma answered him with a smile.

“Perfect.” He shook Emma’s hand and went back to the door that she assumed led him to his office.

She left the coffee house hopeful, thinking that maybe her job-hunting will end.

 

The week passed and she still didn’t receive the call promised by David, the manager of the coffee house. She was getting frustrated because she really thought that she would get the job. So when the week ended, she decided to take matters in her own hand and went back to the shop.

When she arrived, she walked towards the counter in a decisive step and went to see the employee who just finished making a coffee for the customer who was waiting at the receiving end of the counter.

“Hi, what can I get you?” asked the barista.

“Hi, I would like to speak to your manager please.”

The guy nodded indifferently and went to the back through the same door that the other barista went through the other day. He came back a second later followed by a dark-haired man with a scruff covering his strong jaw, and with piercing blue eyes. He had the buttons of his polo shirt undone and she could glimpse his chest hair peeking out from it. Emma gawked at him briefly as he walked towards her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked with a lilted voice, which made him more attractive, if that was even possible. She caught him looking at her from head to toe, with a smirk on his face.

“Uh, I wanted to speak to the manager.” Finally voiced Emma when she regained the ability to speak.

“I am the manager.”

“I came last week and I talked to a blond man, I thought he was the manager.” Said Emma confused.

“Ah, you talked to my associate David. We’re both the managers here.”

“Oh ok, well in that case, I came and dropped my CV and he said that he would call me at the end of the week, and well the week ended and I still got no news. So I just want to know if you are still interested in hiring me or should I stop wasting my time waiting for your partner to decide and look somewhere else.” Emma blurted. He looked at her with a stunned looked that he quickly traded it for a grin.

“Well I don’t know about him lass, but you’ve got fire in you and I like that.” He stated as he took a step towards her, slowly invading her personal space. “You start tomorrow, be here at 9 a.m. sharp.” It was Emma’s turn to look stunned and at loss of words.

“Oh okay, thank you…” Emma said realising mid-sentence that she didn’t know his name.

“Killian.” He said with a wink. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shifted around and walked back to his office.

Emma couldn’t believe what just happened, she was glad that she finally got hired somewhere, and that it may the end of her financial strain. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this new boss of hers might be trouble though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my CS Secret Santa gift to thebiggestbookworm on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this little New Year's AU one-shot!

Emma turned her cart around the next aisle and stopped in front of the frozen dairy products. Her eyes scanned the different kind of flavors of ice cream looking for her favorite kind. Vanilla, Rocky Road, pistachio, strawberry and so on. Her eyes stopped when she saw the cookie dough ice cream and opened the door to the humongus fridge and took out a carton and deposited it next to her other purchases.

It was New Year's eve and Emma had planned on doing nothing and seeing no one. It's not that she didn't have any friends, she did, but this year she didn't feel like celebrating.

What did she have to celebrate? Being dumped and cheated on? Being fired? Having no family of her own?

No.

This year she decided to avoid big crowds of people and stay home where she'll be happy, comfortable, and avoid the questions like: What are your resolution for this year? She had an endless list of things but why would she want to share that with someone if like everybody else she is going to stick to that resolution, for what, a week at most.

Her friends had insisted that she come along to a couple of parties scattered around town, but she had declined them all. That was another of the reason why she didn't want to go. Every year – every goddamn year – her friends made plans for the last day of the year and put so many expectations on that night, some of them putting pressure on others to dance, drink and do stuff, and that irrated her.

She never understood why people out so much emphasis on that night, as if magically at the sound of midnight your fairy godmother would come and grant you your wishes for the next year. Life wasn't a fairytale, not everyone had their happy endings and life sucked.

Granted, this year Emma was a bit more bitter than usual, but she still didn't feel like doing any of those things. Instead she bought herself a frozen pizza, chips, ice cream, and wine. That would be her feast.

After paying for her purchases, she braved the cold weather and walked towards her new studio apartment. She had found the apartment on craiglist the next day after she caught her boyfriend sleeping with another woman in their bed.

She had left their apartment running and sought refuge over at Elsa's. The next day she had decided to look for an already furnished apartment, since she didn't have enough money to buy new stuff and wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was small, but at least she had a bed to sleep on and that was everything that she needed.

Finally reaching her apartment, Emma went to put her groceries in their places and then went to have a long, hot bath. She closed her eyes as she felt the water warm and relax her muscles. Her phone stared buzzing next to her, as it rested on the chair next to her tub. She dried her hand on the towel draped on the back of the chair, and looked at the caller ID.

Emma sighed when she saw Elsa's name on her screen, the buzzing of her device insisting that she pick it up. She slid her index finger through the answer button and instantly put it on speaker.

"Hey."

"Emma! What are you doing tonight?" Elsa chirped through the speaker, her voice echoing in the bathroom.

"Um, I'm staying at home, why?" She already dreaded the rest of the conversation, knowing that her friend will be asking to come to some party.

"You can't stay at home it's New Year's!"

"That is the reason why I'm staying at home."

"Emma, I know that this year has been a bit…" Elsa paused as she tried to find the right word.

"Awful, sucky, horrible, I could go on, you know." She heard a small sigh at the end of the line.

"I know that it wasn't the best year, but still, I think it would do you some good to come out and clear your head about everything." Emma could hear the small plead in her friend voice. Even though she didn't want to go out, she knew that her friend was being insisting because she was worried about her.

"Ugh, I don't know." She answered, hesitating on either staying at home like she originally intended or go with Elsa to whatever she had planned.

"I'm going over at Anna's, she recently just finished moving in her new house, and Kristoff and her decided to host a party for tonight. Come over just for a little while, and you can leave after a couple of hours if you are bored. I really think that leaving your appartment a bit will do you some good." Emma felt herself resign and complying to her very caring friend advice.

"Fine... what time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight!" Elsa replied, enthusiastic on the fact that she had just agreed to go out with her.

Emma had just enough time to get out of the bath and get ready for the party. She decided to go casual and opted for a pair of light blue jeans, a black shirt with white polka dots and three-quarter-length sleeve. She braided her hair to the side and chose to wear a pair of gold roses earrings. Shortly after she finished getting ready, her friend arrived and both left towards Elsa's sister's and husband house.

Throughout the ride, she couldn't help to ask her friend who would be there. Elsa reassured her that the person that she was dreading to see wasn't going to be there, if he was invited she wouldn't have asked her to come. The answer made her relax a bit, but still was tensed on going over there.

The evening was going on smoothly despite that the house was quite packed. The newlywed had invited pretty much everyone they knew. She was quite pleased when she saw that Kristoff had invited the Nolan's, a very nice and charming couple. David Nolan was a very old friend of Kristoff and got married to his high school sweetheart Mary Margaret a couple of years back. Emma really liked being in their company, they made her feel like one of their own, David always acting like the brother she never had and his wife being somewhat like a motherly figured. They presence added to the small family she had created for herself with Elsa and Anna (which she considered as family, more specifically like sister and they always made her feel that way too).

Emma had greeted everyone she knew quickly before heading to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of Anna's punch. She poured a bit in her red plastic cup and put the ladle back in the bowl and took a tentative sip to test the drink. It wasn't bad, it was a fruity drink and needed a bit more of strong alcohol in her opinion. She poured more into her glass until it filled at least three quarter of it and went to browse the bottles of hard liquor that were on the counter.

As she tried to choose which alcohol to add, someone came to stand beside her. She turned her head, her breath stopping for a second as she took the very handsome man standing before her.

He had brown hair that was so dark that it was almost black, thick eyebrows contrasting with the very blue eyes of his. His very defined jaw was covered with facial hair, adding to the mysterious look he had. Her eyes traveled down with their own accord, her mouth parting as she caught a glimpse of his chest that his V neck shirt was exposing.

She blinked a couple of times and when she realized that her mouth was still open, she closed it as fast as she could and looked back in front of her, pretending to still be trying to figure out which bottle to take.

"Fancy a bit of rum?" Of course the very attractive man had to have a sultry, lilted voice. She looked back at him questioningly, his lips curving into a lopsided grin.

"For your drink." He cocked his head to the side as a way of pointing to her red cup. "You have been staring indecisively for a moment now."

"Uh, yeah sure." She mumbled still a bit unease. He took off the cap of the bottle and poured the gold liquid into her cup until she told him to stop. He then grabbed an empty cup and poured himself some rum. And nothing else. She was about to take a sip of her drink but before she could he tilted his cup towards her, silently asking her to tap their drinks together, and then proceeded to actually taste the liquid. The rum really added a kick to it, a very enjoyable one.

"I'm Killian."

"Emma." She simply answered, avoiding his gaze and then walked out of the kitchen leaving the handsome stranger standing there.

She went to find her friends that were standing in the middle of the living room, all engaged in a very animated conversation. Her steps faltered and she looked at them for a minute and realized she didn't feel like engaging a full conversation with a group of people. Deciding instead on exploring the house she walked over the hallway and saw the light of a room seeping out on the hallway.

She entered the room to find out that it was a big room, the walls filled with books. She smiled and happily ventured inside and went to deposited her drink on one of the wooden small table. Her fingers brushed the binding of the books as she explored the volumes that were being collected. She grabbed a big, brown leather-bound book of fairytales and opened it on a random page and started skimming over it.

Suddenly, a voice came through the other side of the room, making her jump like a scared cat.

"Do you like fairytales?"

Emma recognized the voice belonging to the British man who had shared his rum with her earlier. She turned around and saw him sitting on one of the leather chair on the other side of the room, with a opened book in hand. _Was he there all along?_ She wondered. She stared at him briefly before looking back at the book she had in hand.

"I do. Even though they are a bit unrealistic." She finally answered after a long silence between them, filled with the sounds of the party on the other part of the house. Emma's eyes stayed fixed on him as he got up and deposited his book on the chair and walked over her with his drink in hand.

"Mmm, which part?" He interrogated her as he took a sip of his rum.

"I don't know, there is something about finding True Love that I find a bit unnerving. These stories give out hope but what about those people who don't get to have one of those types of romance where the man will do anything for the woman he love, and be true to her and the same goes for the woman. I just feel that it gives you false hope." She inspected him as he took in her depressing his speech as he nodded pensively, his eyes fixed on her.

"Love as been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?" His question came out of nowhere and felt as a punch to the gut.

"What makes you think that?"

"The bitterness of your comment. Bad breakup, I gather, another person making you feel that you are not worthy." His eyes were set on hers, and she felt nervousness fill her body, wondering how he managed to see right through her. She always prided herself on being an expert on having a very impenetrable mask. But he figured her out in a matter of minutes.

Which scared the crap out of her.

His gaze too intense to handle, she looked back at the big leather book she was still holding and closed firmly, the sound of the thick book closing together making a loud thump.

"That's none of your business." She shot back dryly and put back the book in it's place before turning around and went to grab her drink and made a move to leave the library.

"Wait!" His voice raised behind her, and she felt his fingers brushing her wrist and as she turned to face him he intanstly pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, really. Care to start all of this over again?" His voice sounded sincere as he cast her a pleading little smile.

She had the urge to tell him no, to get lost for making her feel this vulnerable. But despite the fact that he seemed to look at her and read her as an open book, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, as if he had a sincere interest in her, something that she never thought she would feel. Emma kept debating and finally came to the conclusion that it was better to stay here with him, than being where the party was.

An hour or two passed and Emma was actually glad that she had decided to stay with him and started to talk about a less personal subject.

They touched on pretty much every superficial subject: where he was from (London), what was he doing here (visiting his brother, who was getting married), favorite past time (sailing), favorite hobbie (reading, hence why he was in the library), and so on.

He had made her laugh, a lot, and she can't honestly remember the last time she had laughed this much. She kept asking him questions about him, she found him intriguing and the more they were talking about him, the less they'll touch the subject of her.

"So how did you end up at this party?" She asked as he refilled her cup with more rum.

"My brother's fiancée is friends with, um, I think her name is Anna. And she insisted that my brother and I tag along to celebrate the upcoming year. It turns out my brother got the flu and he didn't want Tink to come here alone, so here I am." He shrugged, casting her one of his boyish smiles, and she would be lying if she said it didn't do anything to her. She didn't what to admit it, but she had started to have this little crush grow for him.

"So you're hiding here like a hermit?" She teased as he feigned being hurt.

"What about you? I saw you ealier talking to a lot of people before secluding yourself with said hermit." Well he got her there. Emma sighed in defeat which made them both laugh a bit (as to why they were laughing at the slightest thing beat the shit out of her, but it was probably due to the fourth glass of rum he had just poured her).

"I was kinda forced to come here. I originally planned to spend the night at my apartment eating pizza and ice cream, drinking away this shitty year with a bottle of wine before passing it out on my couch." Wow, that sure did sound depressing she thought, and didn't paint a nice portrait of her.

"Well that sounds like a lovely evening." She huffed at his comment making look at her in confusion.

"No need to sound so sarcastic. It's pathetic, I know."

"It's not. I was sincere when I said that it sounded like a lovely evening. I would rather be doing just that, then being in a house of host I don't know, filled with strangers." She locked her eyes with his blue ones, and saw no hint of lie. Only honesty.

"I guess we are more alike than I thought." She cast him a shy smile, which he returned. Her cheeks got hotter and hotter as they stayed in silence, their eyes not tearing from each other.

The air between them felt suddenly heavy, thick with tension. Emma wondered if she was the only one having this emotions twirling inside her. Her breathing quickened as she realized that they had been staring at each other in silence for far too long, and was thinking of a way to steer them back into a conversation. She was about to open her mouth and making a comment on the time (they were fast approaching midnight) when they safe haven was found by Elsa.

"Emma, there you are! I was wondering where you have been. I almost thought that you may have gone back to your place without saying goodbye." The icy blond haired woman told her quite relieved by finding her there.

"I know I didn't want to come here, but I still have some manners." She replied to her friend as she got up.

Elsa looked behind her and noticed the man with whom she had spent the past few hours. She glanced quickly at her quite intrigued and went to present herself to him. A second after she did, she told Emma and Killian to come to the living room since everyone was getting ready for the big countdown. The three of them walked down the hallway and the moment they waltzed in the main room, a petite blonde grabbed Killian by the hand and dragged him at the other side of the room. He looked over his shoulder with an apologetic look, and Emma felt the loss of his presence instantly.

As weird as it sounded, she really got used to his presence in such a short time, and felt kind of sad to see him go all of sudden. With another woman. She chastised herself for feeling this twinge of jealousy settle deep inside her. It was ridiculous, she had just meet the man, but couldn't help but feel that way.

Emma went to join her group of friend, every once and awhile glancing where Killian was standing with another group of people, the blond still latched on his arm. She gulped hard, trying to swallow the lump that had settle in her throat. It was stupid, but she kind of hoped on sharing a customary kiss from him at the count of zero. Shaking her head a bit, she tried to get rid of those silly thoughts out of her head. Of course it was impossible for her to keep the company of a genuinely good man. She sighed and faked a smile throughout the mandatory celebration as they yelled in unison the countdown.

Her personal space was then invaded several times while her friends hugged her and wished her a 'Happy New Year' and wished her the best. She did the same, trying the best she could to fake enthusiasm. A moment later, Anna gave her flute of champagne so they could cheer all together, and Emma told herself that after she chugged the bubbly drink she would head back home. She still had time to have the evening she had previously planned. Minutes passed and she finally managed to deposit the empty glass on the table and went to bid her goodbyes to her friends, which surprisingly didn't try too hard to keep her there, which she was grateful for.

Emma walked over the entrance and opened the closet and grabbed her red coat and slid her arms into the sleeves. As she was putting her shoes on, she felt a presence next to her, and she lifted her head a bit and saw Killian standing next to her.

"Already leaving?" She could swear she heard a hint of disapointment in his voice, but reminded herself that she might be delusional.

"Yeah. I fulfilled my end of the bargain to my friend, I have nothing else to do here." Her voice came out more coldly that she had intended to, but still it didn't matter.

When she finished on putting her boots on, she raised herself from the bench and realised how close he was standing. She glanced quickly at him and saw the hurt on his face which confused her.

"It's late. Let me walk you home."

"I'm a big girl, I can manage myself."

"Please. It'll be bad form to let you go back home alone this late." His eyes were locked on hers, and felt her will weaken, and huffed before telling him a defeated 'fine'.

The walk over her place was silent, the only sound being heard was the sound of their boots sinking in the fresh snow, and the sound of parties on the houses they walked by.

"It was my brother's fiancée." He told her as he broke the ice when they reached her apartment. She looked back at him puzzled, even though she kind of knew who he was talking of.

"The blond with which I left earlier." They stopped when they reached her door and she turned around to face him.

"It doesn't matter okay, I mean we just met each other and you don't owe me anything and I certainly don't owe you a thing."

"I know, but…" He stopped, as he licked his lips nervously. "It might sound crazy, but I thought this connection between us earlier and I don't want you to think that I was seeing anyone. I like you. I think you are breathtakingly beautiful, smart, strong, maybe a bit prickly but you are nonetheless amazing. I would love to get to know you better." Her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating in her ears as she heard his confession.

"Do you want to come inside for some pizza?" Emma asked him her voice small and unsure. She saw the slow smile that crept on his face as he nodded, as he replied a soft 'aye'.

They spent the first hours of this new year eating pizza as they watched B-list movies, and then switched to watch videos on YouTube. They finished drinking her bottle of wine around six in the morning, as they both were still laughing at some video Killian had shown her. An hour later, he was standing in front of her door, coat and boots on as he was ready to head back to his place. Killian had just inserted his number in Emma's contact list and they were both quite unease, not knowing how to say goodbye to this strange turn of event. They hugged a bit awkwardly and Emma promised him that she would call him, appreciating that he had left the ball in her court.

After he had left she fell on her bed, her limbs sprawled. The corner of her lips tugging upwards as she thought that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad as she thought it would.

And she couldn't have been more right, when the end of that year, ended with an evening tucked under the blankets on her couch, the firm warm body of Killian next to her, as they kissed each other at the sound of midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once-upon-a-captain-swan asked:
> 
> “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”
> 
> \- Ignore the mistakes, it’s not beta.

It has been a couple of weeks now that Killian had moved into this building. It wasn’t much but it was all he needed. It was a studio apartment big enough to accomodate his needs. There was also a window that led to the emergency staircase which he always left open for his cat. The furry little thing used to belong to his brother, but after he got married and decided to start a family, the animal wasn’t their priority anymore. KIllian had accepted Liam’s begging and kept him at his place.

Ever since he had moved there, Smee (the cat), always came back with a lovely surprise for him. Not the usual gift that cats gave their master, it was a lot more fancier and less messy. The first time he was completely baffled to wake up with his cat sitting on his chest, waiting for him to wake up, with a pair of black lace panties in front of him. He figured that he must have entered in one of the apartments in the building as he explored the staircase outside.

The next couple of days went pretty much the same way, it wasn’t always when he woke, but sometimes it was while he was studying, watching television or even cooking. Smee would always bring him a pair of panties (thongs, boy shorts, bikini and so on), which he suspected belonged to the same woman if he relied on the size.

One morning as he got out of the shower, his towel still wrapped around his waist as Killian heard someone’s voice, more specifically a woman’s voice.

“Come back here you fur ball!” He heard the woman yell, followed by a loud curse when Smee sneaked in the apartment through the window. He sauntered with his usual prize, a pair of red laced thong this time, as blonde woman peeking through his window. From where he was standing, (leaning on the wall next to the window) she couldn’t see him, but he did, and heard her exclaimed a victorious ‘ _a-ha!_ ’ when she caught sight of his cat sitting on the kitchen counter with her underwear.

A grin appeared on his face when the girl entered his apartment mimicking his cat, and walked towards Smee, and managed to grabbed her underwear. That’s when Killian decided to let his presence known as he cleared his throat, making the blonde jump in surprise.

“Holy crap!” She yelped a hand (the one with the red thong) clutching her chest. He couldn’t help himself fromlaughing at the whole situation and saw a glint of annoyance cross her beautiful green eyes.  
  


“Can I help you with something?” She gave him a once-over, before her eyes locked with his.

“Yes. Your stupid cat has been stealing my underwear for the past couple of weeks. I had to go buy myself some new ones.” She shot back, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Ah.” He exclaimed as he walked towards his dresser and grabbed a plastic bag that was laying on top of it. His hand dived into the bag and took one of the numerous panties Smee had brought him. “So these are yours?” He asked innocently, eyebrow raised.

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that he had kept them all. He wasn’t about to throw them in the garbage was he? She stomped towards him grabbing the bag from his hands in one swift movement.

“You’re a pervert.” She seethed as she turned back around as she was about to climb out the window. Killian couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the encounter with his neighbor. Before reaching the emergency staircase, she stopped and turned her head back at him, her index pointing at his cat.

“You and your cat.” With that said she walked out.

Smee descended from the counter and went next to him, brushing himself against his calves. Killian bent down and grabbed him, and caressed his head. The cat answered with a loud purr as he congratulated his cat for stealing those underwear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”

The evening had been exhausting and the only thing she wanted right now was to get home as fast as possible and drink a beer to help her unwind. Emma didn’t mind doing the evening shift at Granny’s but the thing was, when it got unexpectedly busy she was the only waitress to attend the clients. Granted she made a lot of tips but she always ended up being completely spent. It was tonight’s case when all the tables at the diner were occupied in a matter of minutes (fifteen to be precise) and she had to run around, trying to think straight and not mix orders.

The moment she stepped out from the restaurant, she grabbed her earphones out of her bag and tucked it into her ear and then searched her iPod for her favourite song. The music gave her unexpected energy as her feet moved at the rythym of the song, lips mouthing the lyrics.

Emma walked down the familiar path to her apartment stopping at the local shop quickly to buy a box of frozen pizza, knowing that her fridge was empty and her stomach was currently gurgling. She payed for her pizza and a bucket of ice cream and was then on her way. As she got out of the shop, she noticed a presence near her, the unpleasant feeling that someone was walking behind her. Her feet led her through the sidewalk and as she walked past a lampost she noticed the shadow of someone behind her, their pace speeding up making her blood running through her veins doing the same.

She subtly rested her hand on the strap of her purse and then slip her hand into her bag as she grabbed from it’s secret compartiment her pepper spray (a girl walking late at night should always be ready). Her heart was now beating loudly in her ribcage, blood pounding loudly in her ears, the music playing in her earphones now completely blocked out with her state of awareness.

The person’s arm lunge on her shoulder and that’s when Emma took the opportunity to turn around quickly and levelled the spray on the attacker’s face closing her eyes and mouth as she sprayed a good amount on the tall man The sudden movement hitched the cord of her earphones, the music leaving her ears instead being replace by the loud shout of the man in front of her.

“Bloody hell!” The man hissed as he rubbed his eyes and coughed from his position on the floor.

Emma knew that it was probably the opportune moment to run but curiosity got the better of her and she leaned forward to have a better look at the person that wanted to harm her. and find out why he intended to.

“Do you always pepper spray people who wants to ask for direction lass.” He vociferated as he tried to get himself back on his feet.

Het eyebrows furrowed as she heard the words that came out of his mouth wondering if she heard right.

“You wanted to ask directions?” She asked completely stunned as the man tried to open his eyes but failed.

“What did you think I was doing?” He shot back still angry.

“I… I honestly thought that you wanted to attack me.” Emma explained as she tried to find the bottle of water she always carried with her. When she grasped the bottle she took it out and placed it in his head. “It’s a bottle of water.” She reassured him.

“Don’t know if to trust you, could be a bottle sriracha to add to my pain.” Even if he did say he didn’t trust her, he ultimately did as he took the cap off and poured a good amount of water in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but what is your deal on creeping on someone like that on a dark sidewalk?” She shot back defensively as she grabbed the bottle from his hands and helped him clean his eyes.

“I was not creeping on you, and why do you feel the need of dragging that thing with you? You’re in Storybrooke for crying out loud! Nothing never happens here.” He blinked his eyes repeatedly and rubbed his eyes one last time as he took the excess of water out.

Emma leaned back with her bottle in one hand, and the pepper spray in the other, and for the first time took in the sight of the man standing in front of her, and he was sinfully handsome. The stranger did the same with her, eyes roaming her form, a sly grin curving his mouth. Despite having his eyes red and swollen, she knew that those blue eyes were enough to get her panties in a twist.

“A girl can never be too careful.” As she put back her things in her purse and bent forward to grab the plastic bag with her food in it that had been thrown on the asphalt in the heat of the moment. Emma was set on defending her actions despite the fact that she may had attacked a man with no malicious intentions. He chuckled at her reply and probably realized that there was no use on argumenting with her.

“Well now, where are my manners, I’m Killian.” He introduced himself to her and she had to contain a laugh seeing as he was trying to flirt with her with the front of his shirt still wet (and what a sight) and the lingering effects of the pepper spray on his eyes.

Emma straightened herself with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You wanted directions.” She huffed out in annoyance to which he replied with a lopsided grin, eyebrow raised impossibly high.

“Aye. Apparently my mate was already massively drunk when he gave me the directions to this new bar, The Rabbit Hole.”

“Go at the end of the street then turn left.” She instructed him and turned her back to him before he could mutter a thanks as she resumed the path to her place.

  
She was a couple of footsteps ahead when she heard him shout ‘I didn’t get your name.’  to which she replied ‘I didn’t give it to you.’ With that, she sauntered back to her place and found it hard to forget her unusual and unexpected encounter with the man with the sexy accent, Killian. Emma secretly hoped to stumble on him in the future. Little did she know that that future was the next night, when he came into the diner ordering a coffee, making another of her evening quite interesting.


	8. His happy ending

Ever since his ship came back, Killian was more than happy to leave his room at Granny’s. Not that he didn’t enjoy his time there, it just that it didn’t beat the coziness that his ship brought. He hadn’t realize the first night back on his own bed, how much he missed falling asleep to the small waves rocking his ship, the sound of the water his own lullaby pulling him in a deep slumber, a smile on his face as his breathed in the scent of the ocean.

 

He had missed his ship more than he dare to admit, but he would trade it all over again if it was to help Emma. Killian never regretted his decision to trade it to Blackbeard, but it didn’t stop him for wishing to one day see it again. This was more than what he hoped for, having the occasion to possess it again, and bathed in the memories that filled the wooden walls of the ship.

 

Killian had been through so many things in this place. He had been lieutenant to his older brother, and he thought back then that it was his happy ending. Serving the king under Liam’s command. Needless to say that it didn’t end well, it was the beginning of his downfall, of his path leading him to the villain role he later took upon him. 

 

For a brief moment, he thought that he would live happily ever after with MIlah, sailing the seven seas, raiding merchant ships with her by his side. It was the first time he was happy since Liam’s death, and he held to that feeling as if his own life depended on it. When Milah died, he was lost. The possibility of having his own happy ending long forgotten, his will and mind focused on claiming revenge on the women he loved so dearly. 

 

Emma. 

 

She was the one who changed everything. He didn’t know how at first, but he knew she was special the moment he set his eyes on her back in the enchanted forest. She was the Savior, the one tasked on giving everyone their happy endings, but he had never thought that she will give him his, he was too damaged for one, his heart black and rotten.

 

Yet, he had fallen in love with her. With so much intensity and devotion it made his heart ache. He did everything for her, even if there was a good chance she would never return his affections. He didn’t care, making her happy made him happy. But she did like him back, and having the chance to be with her was the most amazing thing that had happened to him since, well ever. He knew the moment she let herself be with him, that she was it, she was his happy ending. 

 

That’s when the fear settled inside him. He was once a villain, and villain didn’t get their happy ending. He fought to make sure to keep his happy ending, he fought for her heart, to prevent it from turning black. In the end, he succeeded. 

  
Moments like this where Emma lay beside him in his cabin, far from everything, he knew that he had made it. He was no longer a villain but a hero, with the woman he loved more than his life by his side. He had finally his happy ending. The Savior, Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I decided to write this one-shot after seeing this prompt. Hope you like it!
> 
> psst, ignore the mistakes…

Killian had just finished another long shift at the bar which is good money but finishing that late only meant that he’ll be extremely tired for classes the next day. As he got out, he noticed that Emma had sent him a text while he was working. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face when he saw that his roommate was asking him to stop at Granny’s before he came home, to grab her a few snacks. Based on what she was asking him to pick up, she was probably trying to pull an all nighter studying.

 

He sent her a text back to tell her that he just finished working, that he was heading over to Granny’s right away and will be at the apartment shortly. Emma answered right away, begging him to hurry, since she was famished. He called over at the dinner as he walked over there to get the order in, that way, he could avoid the wait. Killian took the opportunity to grab himself something to eat as well, since he had barely managed to eat anything substantial during his shift. 

 

Half an hour later he arrived at the apartment and was greeted by Emma who was pulling the takeout bag from his hands. 

 

“Hello is customary when you haven’t seen your roommate all day and said roommate is bringing you food.”

 

“Hi, sorry. It’s just that I’m famished, and I am stressing the fuck out for this test I have tomorrow and I need my cocoa to keep me awake as long as I can so I can cram all my notes.” she told him quickly as she walked over to their tiny dining table. 

 

He noticed her attire, one of his favourites, her short boy shorts and her oversized hoodie with the insignia of Storybrooke university. Her hair was in a messy high bun, her face bare of makeup and damn if she wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He chastised himself the moment those thoughts (recurrent ones) surfaced. 

 

Emma opened the takeout bag and noticed that there was more in it than what she had asked Killian to get and looked up at him with a confused look.

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s famished.” he told her as he walked towards the fridge and grabbed himself a beer before joining her at the table. She had already started eating her grilled cheese and onion rings as she kept her eyes on her textbook. 

 

“How long have you been studying without taking a break?”

 

“Um, I don’t know. A few hours.” she answered a bit distracted. Killian leaned forward and closed her textbook, which earned him an offended ‘hey’ from her while she was mid through a bite of her cheese sandwich. 

 

“Why did you that for? I told you, I need to study!” 

 

“I know you do, but you also need a break if you want to make your studying more productive. Now take a break and eat your food. You can study afterwards.” 

 

“You’re right. Sorry. It’s just that I am really worried that I’m going to fail that test.”

 

“Swan, you’re one of the smartest person I know. You’ll ace that test, I know it.”

 

“You really think that?” she asked him as she put down her food and looked at him with an uncertain look. 

 

“I’ve yet to see you fail.” He saw her lips curl in a shy smile as her cheeks turned pink. 

 

“Thanks, for the food.” 

 

“I can’t say no to a damsel in distress.” His comment earned him an annoyed sigh from her followed with a roll of her eyes.  

 

“First of all, I am not damsel and I wasn’t in distress.” she corrected him as she popped an onion ring in her mouth. 

 

“Well I beg to differ. When I receive a text from my roommate begging me to go get her her favourite comfort food, that is distress.”

 

“No, that’s just being a good roommate.” she quipped back. 

 

“As you wish.” he answered in surrender to which Emma smiled, clearly happy of winning this round of their daily banter. 

 

Emma sighed as she told him she needed to go back to studying. He cleared the table from of the takeout bag and went to put it in the garbage. Before leaving her alone so she could study, he took the last remaining item in the bag and walked over to Emma. 

 

“Here, you didn’t ask for it but I thought you could use an extra dose of sugar to help you get through your all nighter.” He handed her the little take out bag. Emma took it and peeked inside that bag to see what he had gotten her. 

 

“A bear claw.” She stated as she then looked up at him with, her green eyes locked in with his blue ones. She squeezed his hand as she muttered a thank you.

 

“You’re welcome.” He squeezed her hand back before heading towards his room. “Don’t forget to sleep.”

 

“I’ll try.” he heard her say as he reached his bedroom. 

 

A few hours later, he woke up with a pressing need to go to the bathroom, he reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. As he walked back to his room, he noticed that the light in the dining room was still on so he decided to go check on Emma. 

 

He wasn’t surprised when he saw her arms crossed over her textbook, her head resting in the middle of them as she snored. He walked towards her and looked down at her with a smile, thinking that she looked so adorable. His fingers itched to caress her hair, for his thumb to graze her cheekbones, and for his lips to press against hers. Killian sighed at that thought, one that has been more and more present in his mind but that he wanted to push away. Having feelings for his roommate was probably not the best of ideas. 

 

He looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was almost three in the morning. Emma still had a few hours of sleep ahead of her before waking for her test. If she stayed in that position, she was going to be extremely sore tomorrow morning, something she didn’t need on top of her anxiousness. Killian rubbed her back and shook her softly, so she would open her eyes.

 

“Killian?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep and her eyes barely open.

 

“Come on love, let’s get you to bed.” He wrapped his arm around her, and helped her get up. They walked together over to her room, her head pressed on his shoulder as her hands clung to his shirt.

 

Once she was under her sheets, she mumbled a thank you as she fell back asleep. He stood there for a moment, watching her sleep as he caressed her hair. Maybe one day he’ll have the courage to do something about those feelings that were growing deep inside him, but today wasn’t that day. For now, he was going to enjoy having Emma as his roommate and friend.


End file.
